In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/338,940, filed Nov. 14, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,185 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, there is described a family of new alkylhydrido siloxanes including comonomers of the formula RSi(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3, oligomers of the formula (HMe.sub.2 SiO).sub.2 --Si(R)--O--Si(R)--(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.2, and higher molecular weight siloxanes of the formula RSi[(OSiMe.sub.2).sub.x OSiMe.sub.2 H].sub.3 and [HMe.sub.2 SiO(Me.sub.2 SiO).sub.x ].sub.2 Si(R)O(R)Si[(OSiMe.sub.2).sub.x OSiMe.sub.2 H].sub.2 ; in which Me is methyl; R is a C.sub.2 to C.sub.18 straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl substituent; and x has a value of 1-200.
This invention is an improvement on the prior application in which a new family of alkylpolyether siloxanes are provided by hydrosilylation of the alkylhydrido siloxanes in the prior application. These alkylpolyether siloxanes are useful as conditioning agents in personal care compositions applied to human skin.